Lily and James: A Legacy
by BmS TenniS03
Summary: sigh FINALLY chapter 11 is up...it's positively brilliant. o and i accidentaly have 2 chapters of the same chapter..so ignore please
1. Dreaming of Hogwarts

Hey! Thanks for reading my L/J/S/R story! Lily goes into her seventh year. After a tragic break-up with James from last year, James becomes closer to Lily then ever. Loads of weird things start happening(when do they not?). And Lily...well...just read the dang story I'm not gonna tell you everything! And I know the title's sorta corny...live with it. Plus I suck at summaries...so sue me. :o) P.S. I don't own the hp characters or anything...I just made up some. So don't be so ignorant to think I'd take credit for J.K. Rowling's characters.(Right little ray of sunshine, aren't I?) And I'm not gonna put DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP CHARACTERS on every page, so get used to it.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Lily and James: The Legacy Year 7  
  
Chapter One: Dreaming of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Lily stared out the window. The full moon's light poured through the window and bathed her bedroom in silver. She smirked slightly at what Remus must be doing now. Poor guy, bitten by a werewolf and everything she thought.   
  
  
  
A loud knock at the door interupted Lily's thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" Lily asked dully, still staring outside.  
  
"It's me, you idiot," said the unmistakable voice of her older, snottier, magic-hating sister Petunia. Without warning, the door burst open.  
  
"Get out!" Lily shrieked, rolling off her bed.  
  
"I wouldn't even *be* here if you'd stop writing with that stupid feather!" Petunia snapped.  
  
"It's a quill and I can't help it if the scratching's loud!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Then use a pencil like normal people!" Petunia shouted.  
  
"We're not *allowed* to use pencils! And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm *not* normal!"  
  
"I know that! You're incredibaly *ab*normal!"  
  
"GET-OUT!" Lily screamed through tightly gritted teeth. Petunia threw her a dirty look and walked out. Lily stuck her tounge out behind Petunia's back as she slammed the door. She pulled out her quill and a bottle of ink. She wanted--needed to write to somebody...but who was there to write to? Normally she'd write to James, but given past events...  
  
  
  
:::Or there was always Sirius...no, he's too close to James:::, Lily thought. :::Remus would probably attack my owl if I sent her...what with his "condition"...oh, of course! I'll send an owl to Ruby!::: She dipped her quil in the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Ruby,  
  
I just wanted to say hi...and sorry I haven't talked to you...all summer. I've been...er...really busy. Petunia just harassed me about being a witch for the two hundredth time...I can't write to James because of...well...you know! I would write to Remus but he's...erm...visiting an aunt! Who's sick! Yes, he's visiting a sick aunt. And Sirius...well, that's just out of the question. So...see you on September first!  
  
--L.E.  
  
Yes, that was good enough. She'd been close to telling her about Remus...but no one knew except her, James, Sirius, and Peter. And, she suspected, Severus Snape. Ruby and Remus had been going out since the third year, but he'd not yet told her of his condition, which, Lily thought, was a very unwise desicion. :::He'll tell her when the time is right::: she thought.   
  
Lily stood up, grasped the parchment and tied it to her brown owl, Tawny's leg. "Deliver that to Ruby, okay?" she told the owl. It blinked once to show that it understood. Lily opened the window and watched her owl soar into the night sky. No sooner had Tawny vanished from sight, an eagle owl swooped through the open window and landed on Lily's bed. A letter was tied to its leg. Curiously, Lily untied the letter and examined it. It was sealed with the Hogwarts Crest. She opened it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internattional Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Traditionaly, the Head Girl and Boy (James Potter) plan activities for Hogwarts, including the dates of Hogsmeade weekends, school balls, etc. You are expected to follow exceptional behavior and set a good example for other pupils. A badge is enclosed in this letter, as is your seventh year supply list. Reminder: Term starts on September first.  
  
Yours Sincerly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmisstres of Hogwarts  
  
Lily felt her jaw drop. Head Girl? This is what she'd been dreaming of ever since year one of Hogwarts! As soon as she'd finished reading the letter, a large, snowy owl glided through the window and into Lily's room. She rushed over to it and read the letter attactched to its leg.  
  
Lily:  
  
Did you get it? The letter? I know you won't believe this but I'm Head Boy! Of course, I knew you were, you'd have to be a complete idiot not to make Lily Evans Head Girl. Lily grinned. I don't know what possesed Dumbledore to make me Head Boy...I never dreamed it'd be me! Remus was the good boy, it should've been him. Ah, well, not that I have a problem with being Head Boy...okay, I can tell I'm beginning to bore you so...oh yeah, we're all going into Diagon Alley tomorrow...can you make it?  
  
--James Potter aka Head Boy(haha, nice title for myself, don't you think?)  
  
She rolled her eyes at his letter but could not surpress a grin. For the second time that night, her bedroom door burst open again.  
  
"Petunia you prat, get ou--oh, mum, it's you," Lily said, looking at her mother.  
  
"Petunia says you're making an awful lot of noise and can't hear Vernon on the phone," her mother told her.  
  
"Oh, there's something to worry about," Lily replied in an undertone. Her mother was eyeing the two other owls drinking from Tawny's water bowl.   
  
"Lily...what're these owls--?"   
  
"The eagle owl is from Hogwarts," Lily told her, "and the white one's from James. Speaking of which, I made Head Girl! And James is Head Boy, which is why he wrote to me," Lily told her, excitment bubbling in her.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful dear!" her mother exclaimed, pulling her into a one-armed embrace.  
  
"Thanks mum. Oh yeah, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? James and Siruis and Remus and Peter're going and they wanted to know if I could go...too?" Lily paused, looking at the expression on her mother's face.(A/N, sorry I wrote "her mother" so many times, I couldn't think of a good name, but I will eventually.)  
  
"Well, I don't know dear. Your father and I--and Petunia, were thinking of going up to Scottland to visit Aunt Maggie and Uncle John."  
  
"B-but mum! Can't I--"  
  
"Lily, calm down. We've made arrangements with the Potters so that...that you can stay there," her mother said, looking weary. "And, mind you, your father is not very happy." Lily giggled. Her father wasn't a "boyfriend" person.  
  
"Oh...okay. So I'll just head into Diagon Alley by myself then, shall I?"  
  
"Well of course not! The Potters will be here at two tomorrow. It's getting rather late," she added. "I'll be off to bed, then. And you might want to begin packing." Her mother swept out of her room. Lily sighed as she stooped on the floor to stuff her possesions into her trunk. Why are James and me acting like nothing ever happened? Lily thought. I don't get it...I guess we're just too much a friend to actually "break things off" She folded her robes neatly and stacked them in the trunk, but not before pinning her Head Girl badge to one of them.   
  
Brass scales, quills, parchment and textbooks followed the robes, along with her cauldron, telescope, broomstick, and most importantly, her wand. With everything packed and in place, Lily slid under the covers of her bed and fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts...and James. 


	2. In Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: In Diagon Alley...  
  
"Lily! Lily Evans! Get up! Come *on* get up!" said a voice. Lily put her head under the pillow and drew the covers up around her head. The voice sighed. "Lily, come ON! Wake up NOW!" Someone jumped on her, causing her pillow to go flying. Reluctantly, Lily opened her eyes.  
  
"AAARRRGGHHH!" she yelled as she rolled off the bed. For three seconds ago, she had stared into the grinning face of Sirius Black. Laughter issued from her bedroom. Lily sat up, rubbing her back, and looked around. Sirius was stooped over her again, Remus was at her door and James was in the corner.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" she moaned. Everyone burst out laughing, all except James. "What?" she demanded.   
  
"We...we head you t-talking in your sleep!" howled Sirius.  
  
"What--what did I say?" she asked, trying to maintain a casual voice.   
  
"Something like...'No, not Harry! Please, take me instead!' Who's Harry, your newest boyfriend?" Sirius said. Lily shook her head. She'd been having strange dreams like that lately, about a man with red eyes and an older woman with a baby. Lily shook her head again, as though trying to clear out the image from her mind. She tried to stand up, but her bottom was extremly sore.  
  
"Can someone help me?" Lily asked. Sirius outstretched his hand but James flew over to her, knocking Sirius onto the bed, and helped her up.   
  
"Oy! What was all that about?" Sirius said angrily.   
  
"I--I just wanted to be useful," James told him, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh, I see, fulfilling your duties as Head Boy, eh? Thinking of become Saint Potter next?" Sirius taunted.  
  
"Oh, stuff it Sirius," Remus said.  
  
"What are you all doing in my bedroom?" Lily interupted.  
  
"We've come to take you away!" Sirius said in a sinister voice. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're coming to Diagon Alley with us, remember?" James spoke up.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I'll get dressed, then." Lily walked over to her dresser and pulled out her robes. She started to take off her nightgown when she realized the boys were still there.  
  
"Go on, go on!" Sirius told her. Lily slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Now, get out, all of you!" she told them. They all filed out of the bedroom, looking rather sulky. Lily changed quickly and rushed downstairs. Mrs. Evans was chatting with Mrs. Potter in the parlor(A/N, aren't you happy I used Mrs. Evans instead of her mother?...Okay, so it's an improvment!).  
  
"Ready!" Lily announced brightly as she flounced down the stairs. Mrs. Evans looked up.  
  
"Go on outside, dear, Mrs. Potter said she'd take care of your trunk."  
  
"Thanks. Bye mum!" Lily called as she ran out the door--and into James, knocking him into the grass. Lily landed on top of him.  
  
"So you two've made up then?" Remus said excitedly, rushing over to them. Lily brushed hair out of her face.  
  
"We never fought, so why would we have made up?" Lily said hotly.   
  
"Lily, I never knew you were so feisty!" Sirius yelled, bounding over to the group. Lily sighed.  
  
"I need a little help getting up, here!" Lily said annoyingly. Remus slipped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, but not before Lily looked into James's hazel eyes. James looked jealously up at Remus. **That should have been me** he thought as he arose from the ground.  
  
"So erm...er...nice--nice day," Lily said, acting as though nothing had happened.**But I can't pretend I didn't enjoy it** she thought.  
  
"Oh er...yeah--yeah it is," James replied. Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"C'mon, here's your mum, let's go," Remus said as Mrs. Potter walked out of the Evans' house, levitating Lily's trunk into the car.   
  
"Well, don't just stand around, we've got supplies to be buying!" Mrs. Potter snapped at the boys. "We're so happy to have you staying with us, Lily," she added kindly to Lily.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," she replied sweetly as she climbed into the car after James. She saw Sirius send James a surprised look. Mrs. Potter slammed the door shut and walked round to the front.  
  
"You didn't tell me that!" Sirius whispered to James. James shook his head and nodded toward Mrs. Potter, who'd just climbed in the car. She placed the keys in the ignition(A/N i love that song! Bounce, bounce bounce bounce bounce...okay I'm done) and sat back. Lily and Remus looked strangely at James, but just as they did, the car shot off like a bullet. Lily's head was forced against her seat.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Lily shouted as the sound of rushing wind filled their ears.  
  
"IT'S...A...LUBELT! WE...GOT IT...FROM...THE MINISTRY!" James roared.(A/N lubelt is an anagram for bullet in case you're a little slow)  
  
"OH!" Everyone jerked forward as the car came to a hault. Remus was panting like he'd just run a marathon, and Lily was masaging her neck.  
  
"Well, here we are! Let's set off then, shall we?"  
  
******  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Sirius collected their supplies quickly. Only one more place to go: Flourish and Blotts. As Lily put her hand on the handle, the door swung open, knocking her backwards and into James's arms.   
  
A pale, sallow faced, greasy-haired teenager came out of the store. His thin lips curled when he spotted Lily in James's arms.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going you slimeball!" Sirius shouted at him.   
  
"Yeah, you greasy-haired git!" James yelled.  
  
"Out of my way, Potter, Black, I have shopping to do," said the boy, Severus Snape.  
  
"Apologize to Lily!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Not if she were the last Mudblood in the wizarding world," he replied, his grin more pronounced. James plunged his hand inside his robes, but Lily beat him to it.  
  
"Infligo!" Lily shouted as Snape was knocked backward.(A/N I know JK Rowling gets her spells from latin words, so I looked for "knock back" in a latin dictionary and that's where I got it. So don't ask questions, kay?) James released Lily as all four took off running.  
  
"Nice one!" James said as they ran back to the car.  
  
"Thanks! Oh and er...thanks for catching me back there," Lily told him when they'd reached it.  
  
"No problem," he replied softly as the car took of once again. 


	3. Like Old Times

(A/N this chapter is a little shorter, just cause I wanted to rush through and get them to Hogwarts!)  
  
Chapter 3: Like Old Times  
  
Overall, Lily thought the Potters were very nice. Though James was acting very odd. He'd become overlly nice to her, and it was really starting to scare Lily.   
  
"This is very good, Mrs. Potter," Lily said at dinner one night. They were having roast, baked potatos, salad, and apple pie for desert.  
  
"Why, thank you, dear! James tells me you've been made Head Girl," she replied, passing a slice of roast to Mr. Potter.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I have," Lily said, not quite exactly knowing what to say.  
  
"That's nice. You deserve the position; you're a bright, young girl with a bright future," she said. Lily flushed as she stuffed her fork into her potato.  
  
"Mum," James muttered.  
  
"What? I was only pointing out that Lily's--"  
  
"MUM!" James said.  
  
"Fine, I'll be quiet!" she snapped at him. After everyone was done, Mrs. Potter placed a simple vanishing charm on the plates so that no one would have to wash them. Lily rushed up stairs to brush her teeth after dinner.   
  
"Lil? Can I come in?" said a voice behind the door.  
  
"Vis is a bafroom! Can I get some privacy?" said Lily through a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"Huh?" Lily spit.  
  
"Just come in," she called, toothpaste-free. James came walking into the large bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Lily," he said.  
  
"Er...hi," she replied, wiping her mouth on a hand-towel. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly and walked off. Lily arched her eyebrow and walked down the hall. She knocked on a door at the very end of the hall.  
  
"Come in," said a muffled voice. Lily slowly opened the door.   
  
"James, what's going on?" Lily asked, walking into the room. It was decorated with various Quidditch teams; The Chudley Cannons, who, Lily knew, were just starting out, The Winbourne Wasps, The Britain Blue Bulls, and The Wysteria Werewolves were in most of the posters alligned on James's walls. James sat on his bed with his back turned to her, looking at something. He turned around.  
  
"What're you talking about?" he asked her. Lily walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"You've been acting...funny lately. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it," she said,  
  
"Who...me? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm not quite sure how to explain--"  
  
"Lily," he interupted. "I have to ask you something." Lily's heart pounded against her chest.  
  
"Y-yes?" she asked, trying to keep cool.  
  
"Are--are we just--are we just fr--" James began, but was cut short by Mrs. Potter, who'd just entere the room.  
  
"Lily, there you are! Come now, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," she said. Lily stood up and followed her out the door. James watched her walk out. He shook his head at the door and pulled out a picture from under his pillow. In the picture, Remus and Ruby stood hand-in-hand, Sirius stood with his ex-girlfriend Amelia McNeil, Peter stood alone(no joke there), and James and Lily stood in the center of the picture, hugging each other, grinning. 


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
  
  
(A/N yay they're finally @ Hogwarts! And I know I started another chapter sorta like this but I like the way it sounds so...BOO YA!~~~I scare myself sometimes)  
  
"Lily! Lily, pssst! Wake-up, we're gonna miss the train!" said a voice. Lily curled into a ball and shut her eyes tightly. Someone shook her softly. She turned over and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Mmm...morning James. What time is it?" Lily mumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Time to go! Hurry and get dressed!" James told her. Lily opened her eyes wider. James was already in his Hogwarts robes.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," she said, walking over to her trunk and pulling out her robes. She didn't care if James saw or not, they were close friends anyway, she knew James wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Lily quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into her robes.  
  
"Let's go!" James hissed.  
  
"Hold up, I'm almost ready,"she said, grabbing her trunk and dragging it outside, where the Lubelt was waiting. Lily hoisted it into the trunk and climbed in the car where Mrs. Potter was waiting.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Sleep well?" she asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, thanks very much. Wha-what time is it?" Lily said.  
  
"Ten thirty...oh, here's James, we better get a move on." James climbed into the back withLily. Mrs. Potter started the car. This time was different, however. Just as the car lurched forward to take off, Lily grabbed James's hand. **Instinct, I suppose** she told herself. James had looked at her oddly but the look vanished as the car took off. In a matter of seconds they arrived at the Kings Cross station.   
  
Lily and James hopped out of the car and sprinted to the barrier. Mrs. Potter followed, pushing both their trollies.(A/N did I spell trollies right?)   
  
"Here you are dears, now go!" Mrs. Potter shrieked. The clock read ten fifty seven. Lily grabbed her trolly and ran full blast at the barrier, James following. A scarlet steam engine sat, puffing smoke and rearing to take off. Lily and James left their things with a luggage manager to load them on as they flew onto the train.   
  
"That...was...close!" Lily panted as they found a compartment.  
  
"I...know!" James replied, laughing.  
  
"Oy, there you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" said Sirius as he entered the compartment, followed by Remus. Peter was no where to be seen(A/N oops, I've left Peter out. OH WELL!! He should be drug into the street and shot. Hehe, I got that from Garfield).  
  
"We just got here," James explained as Sirius and Lupin sat down.  
  
"Oh, sleeping in *late*?" said Sirius teasingly.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily said, punching him in the arm.  
  
"What? Just because you two broke up doesn't mean you can't--"  
  
"Sirius!" said Lily and James in unison, punching him at the same time.  
  
"Fine then, I call godfather."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Everyone laughed.   
  
"So, Head Big Heads, what school activities are you planning for us *this* year?" asked Sirius lazily, sitting down beside Remus. Lily, who had been lounging as well, sat bolt up-right.  
  
"James! We have to go give the prefects instructions!" she shrieked, running out of the compartment, closely follwed by James.  
  
"Is this the prefect compartment?" James asked as they entered a compartment. A nervous looking fifth year nodded.  
  
"Okay, well erm...we're the Head Girl and Boy...I'm Lily Evans, and he's James Potter--" Lily began.  
  
"James *Potter*? *HEAD BOY?*" said a sixth year prefect by the window. James grinned and ran his hand through his unkempt hair.  
  
"Well yeah, I loosened up a little in my sixth year--"  
  
"On to business," Lily interupted. "Prefects patrol corridors from time to time, you'll find the times and dates of when to patrol on your common room message boards. You are expected to show up and hand out detentions if nessesary, but remember do NOT abuse the position. Also, prefects are not allowed to dock points. I think that's alll James, right?"  
  
"Oh uh...yeah! C'mon Lily, let's go," James said, pulling her out of the compartment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily hissed.  
  
"We need to talk," he muttered. He led her into an empty compartment.  
  
"James, what is this all about? You've been acting very...odd...lately," Lily told him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Lily...I need...I *have* to know...are--are we...are we more then just...just friends?" he asked her. Lily blinked her flashing green eyes, not knowing what to say. It was as though she'd lost the ability to speak.  
  
"James...I--I don't know...I mean...we broke up last year...I thought we both agreed it was for the best--" Lily started slowly, afraid she'd say the wrong thing.   
  
"Yeah...but...but you can't tell me you haven't regretted the break-up," he replied stubbornly. Lily sighed and bit her lower lip.  
  
"There have been times...when I've regretted it," Lily said softly. "But I'm not sure if I still feel that way, James. I'm not sure I want to be tied down by someone--"  
  
"Tied down? Tied *down*? You thought I was tying you DOWN?" James said, his voice rising.  
  
"Well...you were *awfully* possesive of me."  
  
"When was I ever posesive?"  
  
"When Donivan DeMartino(A/N i got demartino from daria..if youve ever watched that show), you remember, that prefect in Hufflepuff, whenever we had to get together to discuss the winter ball? Or the time when--"  
  
"Okay, okay! So I was a little possesive! But what decent boyfriend isn't?" Lily sighed.  
  
"I know, you were just being a good boyfriend. But then we had that fight...and well...I d'nno, James, I'd had it." An awkward silence followed Lily's statement. Momentarily breaking the silence, Sirius came bounding in the compartment.  
  
"There you two are! I was wondering if Severus'd turned you into slugs, that rumour has been traveling about..." Sirius trailed off as he caught sight of the two. "Erm, I'm just gonna leave during this awkward silence." He walked slowly out the compartment.  
  
"I'm going to find Re--a different compartment," said Lily quickly, rushing out. James ruffled his hair and sat back wearily. **Women** he thought. Someone entered the compartment again but James didn't look to the door. He stared hopelessly at the floor as though it would speak words of comfort to him.  
  
"James, the floor doesn't talk that often, mate," said the voice of Sirius. James looked up at him, then back at the floor.  
  
"What did I do wrong, Sirius?" James said miserably.  
  
"Huh--oh, you mean with Miss Head Big Head," said Sirius sheepishly.  
  
"Was I ever terrible to her? What did I do wrong?" James repeated to no one in particular this time.  
  
"Prongs...you're depressed, now c'mon! Surly your spirits would liven if we turned old Snivellus into a huge nose!" James laughed and sat up.  
  
"You know, you're right, Padfoot."  
  
"Am I ever not?"  
  
"Er...let's not go into that now...but you're right, I shouldn't let a girl tie me down. Let's go."  
  
******  
  
Lily peered into the compartment. Remus sat alone, which is exactly what she'd hoped for. Quietly, she walked in.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you," Lily said apologeticaly.  
  
"No problem. What's...up?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"James."  
  
"Why...what happened?" Lily went on to tell him everything she and James had talked about.  
  
"So...obviously, he still likes you and wants to go back out..." Remus said slowly.  
  
"I know, I know. And I really want to, Remus. James was a good boyfriend."  
  
"Well then, what's your problem?"  
  
"I...I really don't know. Part of me says go Lily go! The other part says no Lily no! And some unknown piece of me says you're not sure if you like him but want to think you do." Remus grinned sheepishly. Lily stared at him and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You like James, don't you?"  
  
"Remus, I told you, I don't kn--"  
  
"Listen. You like him but want to believe you don't. It's not that simple. Sometimes your heart makes you do stupid things, but most of the time they turn out to be good things." Lily looked at him with a surprised like glance on her face.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, Remus Lupin," she told him, grinning.  
  
"Aww, cut it out, Lily," Remus said, pretending to blush.  
  
"There's one more thing, though."  
  
"Lay it on me."  
  
"I'm not sure how to face James now. Now that he's...expressed his feelings."  
  
"Well...if he's your friend, then...I d'nno, face him like you normally would." Lily beamed at him. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts  
  
(A/N I couldnt think of anything to call this chapter so...this'll do, and I skipped the sorting. So sue me.)  
  
  
  
"Same as ever," Lily said to herself, gazing at the castle, as the Marauders and Lily climbed into one of the few hundred horseless cariages.  
  
"So, what did you expect? A tiny little cottage in them middle of nowhere?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh *do* shut-up," she shot at him.  
  
"Hey little miss PMS! Calm yourself!" But as soon as the words had come out he realized he shouldn't had said that.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Er..." Sirius hesitated. Inside those startingly green eyes of hers he could see them flare.  
  
"You...are *so*...dead," she whispered. Sirius looked uncomfortably to Remus, who was examining his fingernails, to Peter, who as usual, had no clue what was going on, and to James, who was snickering uncontrolably.  
  
"Lily I--"  
  
"Simias!" she shouted before he'd even got the words out. There was a loud crack and a puff of smoke. Right where Sirius had been sitting, there sat a confused chimpanzee. James fell out of his seat laughing and Remus chuckled good-naturedly. Peter, oblivious to what was going on, looked around wildly. Lily looked at the chimp with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Artus Antiquo," she said in a slightly better mood. The familiar crack filled the carriage as Sirius returned to his normal state.  
  
"That...that was uncalled for!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah...but it was a serious cool bit of Transfiguration," said James as they all dismounted the carriage and walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. "Wonder what old McGonagall would say if she knew--"  
  
"Knew what, Mister Potter?" said a crisp voice behind them. James, with a look of horror upon his face, wheeled around slowly.  
  
"Professor! Erm...if you knew...that erm...that Lily can do human transfiguration!" he said. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Can you now, Miss Evans? A demonstration, perhaps?" she said unbelieveingly. Lily whipped out her wand and cleared her throat. She pointed at James. James's eyes widened.  
  
"Transformo Bigae!" she said clearly. Several nervous-looking newcomers gathered around to watch. Where James had been standing was a beautiful Palomino horse, pawing the ground nervously. McGonagall's eyebrows were now so high they touched a few stray hairs on her forehead.  
  
"And...and the--the counter spell?" she asked nervously. Sirius stepped forward, his own wand out.  
  
"Mister Black--no!" McGonagall pleaded.  
  
"Artus Alatus!" he said triumphantly. Lily clapped a hand to her head. James had returned to his normal form...but had sprouted wings.  
  
"Oy! Sirius...what--what've you done to me!" James said, flapping his wings so he soared above the gathering crowd.  
  
"Artus Antiquo!" Lily shouted at James. There was a POP and his wings were gone. He hovered in the air for a few seconds before plumeting fast to the ground. Just before he hit the ground, Lily yelled, "Suspendo!" And James did not fall into the floor, but hovered above it instead. Lily looked quite pleased with herself.  
  
"That was...truly a display to remember Miss Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Lily beamed at a scowling Sirius. The crowd dissolved into the Great Hall soon after. Just as Lily began to enter, a voice moaned behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around where James was still hovering above the ground.  
  
"Need help?" she called casually.  
  
"Of course I need help! What d'you expect me to do, hover myself into the Great Hall and have someone feed me?" he said sarcasticaly.  
  
"Pedem Referre," she said lazily as James fell hard to the ground. Lily helped him up, laughing. James dusted himself off.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said, still laughing.  
  
"No big deal. Well...I suppose we should go into the Hall now," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, come on." They entered the hall together and found seats at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Sirius. (A/N Peter went to sit by himself. MUHAHAHAHA)  
  
"Lily?" said a voice. Lily turned beside her to find her best friend, Ruby O'Neil(A/N O'Neil--also from Daria).  
  
"Ruby!" Lily shrieked and hugged her.  
  
"How've you been? I tried to write back but obviously Tawny didn't get back soon enough...oh Lils!" Ruby exclaimed once they'd broken apart.  
  
"There's Remus," Lily hinted in a sing-song like voice. Ruby grinned.  
  
"See you in the common room later!" she called as she ran off to join Remus. Lily smiled and looked up at the staff table. A silver-bearded man was now standing up at the middle of the table. The Hall went into utter silence.  
  
"Welcome," said the man named Dumbledore. "To Hogwarts. To all the newcomers, welcome! To our returning students, welcome back! I would like to announce, that the Head Girl and Boy for this year, are Lily Evans of Gryffindor house, and James Potter of Gryffindor house." James stood up on the table and took a bow.   
  
"How'd you get to be Head boy James?" yelled a fourth year.  
  
"It escapes me," James said, bowing lower.  
  
"Now that we are done entertaining," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of James, "it would be the perfect time to eat. Tuck in!" The golden plates and goblets soon filled themselves with food and drink. James and Sirius ate everything in sight, while Lily only ate her preferred diet of salad and soup. After a while, the food vanished, which was of course, the sign to head into the dormitories.   
  
Students milled out of the Great Hall in groups to the dormitories. Lily caught up with James and Sirius while Peter lagged behind and Remus and Ruby walked hand-in-hand together. Although devided at the time, they all arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady together.   
  
"Dragon fang," Lily told the portrait as it swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The crowd around the portrait entered. The Marauders, Lily and Ruby went over to their usual place by the fire to sit. Lily sat beside James, Ruby and Remus choose the floor (?) and Sirius sat in a squashy scarlet armchair.  
  
"What've we got tomorrow, James?" Lily asked tiredly.  
  
"Erm...as far as I know, Transfiguration, Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said. Lily sighed and leaned her head against the couch.  
  
"C'mon Lily, let's go to bed," Ruby said, standing up and kissing Remus good night.  
  
"Nah, I'm not tired just yet, you go on up to bed," she said, smiling. Sirius and Remus stood up too.  
  
"We'll be off to bed then," said Sirius, walking away, followed by Remus. Lily felt her eyelids begin to droop. She looked over at James, who was already asleep. Lily grinned as she put her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. It's Not What it Looks Like!

Chapter Six: It's not what it looks like!  
  
"OY! REMUS! RUBY! LOOK AT THIS!" shouted an eager voice. Lily's eyes flew open. She looked around her, only to find she had shifted postions during the night. From what started out as leaning on James's shoulder ended as her head being in his lap. She sat up swiftly, but in the process knocking James's glasses off.  
  
"Lily! What're you--I thought you--and him--" Ruby said, as she ran into the common room. Lily quickly got off of James.  
  
"No!" she said yelled to the crowd. "No, it's not what it looks like! It's *not* what it looks--" Lily stopped, frozen on the spot. In front of her stood Professor McGonagall, peering sternly at her.  
  
"Professor, it's not what it looks like!" she said weakly, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Evans," she said curtly. Lily hung her head as she followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and into her office. Lily sat in a chair in front of Professor McGonagall's chair. She could feel Professor McGonagall looking at her.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans? What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What I have to say is that it's *not* what it *looks* like!" she shouted.  
  
"We have witnesses, Miss Evans! Witnesses that saw everything you and Mister Potter did last night!" Lily's anger had reached the boiling point.  
  
"WELL THEY LIED!" Lily shrieked. "NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING! I HATE JAMES AND I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" As soon as she'd said it tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure you mean that, Lily," Professor McGonagall said softly.  
  
"I know, I don't mean it. It's just," Lily wiped her eyes, trying to swallow her tears, but it was no use, "it's just...what people think they saw...not what really happened."  
  
"And what *did* happen?"  
  
"NOTHING! N-NOTHING HAPPENED! I GOT T-TIRED SO I L-LEANED MY HEAD AGAINST HIS SH-SHOULDER AND FELL ASLEEP! IS TH-THAT SUCH A C-CRIME?" she sobbed and shrieked at the same time. "AND NOW BECAUSE EVERYONE TH-THINKS WE DID S-SOMETHING ELSE, IT'S GOING TO RU-RUIN MY REPUTATION!"  
  
"Come now, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said soothingly, handing her a hankerchief. Lily dabbed her eyes. She sniffed loudly.  
  
"Why--why isn't James here, too? He was there, he was with me!"  
  
"Sorry, dozed off, what've I missed?" said James's voice. (A/N I know, I got it from Gilderoy Lockheart in the CoS.)  
  
"Mister Potter, do you have any idea why you're here?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutley positive."  
  
"You have been convicted," Professor McGonagall told him, "of engaging in activities that Hogwarts strictly forbids. Though Miss Evans says nothing went on, we've yet to hear your side of the story."  
  
"Erm...are you saying that I...and--and Lily...?" James said weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!" James said, his voice rising. "Of course not!"  
  
"Okay, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, you may go. If I hear of any more activity of the sort, serious action *will* be taken." Lily ran out of the room, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. James caught up with her.  
  
"Lily, what's all this about--?" he asked.  
  
"It's all my fault," she said quietly. "I shouldn'tve dozed off on your shoulder last night. There. Now you know." Lily brushed her dark red hair out of her face and ran off towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, leaving a stunned James in the middle of the corridor.  
  
******  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Lily and James are back together!"  
  
"Did you hear what they did!"  
  
"Gross, with a Mudblood like her?"  
  
"And then they went into the Girl's dormitories--"  
  
"I can't believe Lily would do that!"  
  
"I can't believe James did that!"  
  
"Why did they do that?"  
  
Whispers such as these could be heard everywhere Lily went; in corridors, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the common room, potions class, the loos(A/N in england, in case you didn't know, loos=bathroom), all over the place. And, of course, they were helped along by the Slytherin lot, Severus Snape in particular.  
  
One afternoon, Lily, James and Sirius were heading down to lunch. Severus Snape and a boy they knew as Lucius Malfoy(A/N didja know that Lucius is a form of Lucifer=the devil?) ran over to them as they entered the Hall. Lily shoved her hand in her robes pocket and grasped her wand, prepared for what was coming.  
  
"Look! It's the Mudblood and the Mudblood's lover!" Snape yelled. "What *will* they do next? You know, I'm surprised you two weren't expelled for what you did. Hah! That would've been a laugh, seeing the face on Evans if she got expel--"   
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius roared, his wand out. A jet of green light sent Snape flying across the room. Lucius pulled out his own wand.  
  
"STUPEFY" Lucius shouted, pointing his wand at Lily. It was as though Lily was momentarily frozen when she saw the flash of red light coming toward her.  
  
"PROTEGO!" James shouted, jumping in front of her. A shield-like form shot out of James's wand and the red light rebounded against it, flying back at Lucius and knocking him out. Sirius and James were both panting, and Lily still cowered behind James. She felt the eyes of all students in the Hall upon them.  
  
"James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black! My office! Now!" shouted a curt voice at the staff table. Professor McGonagall swept over to them and shoved them out of the Great Hall. The threesome followed her to the third floor and down one corridor. A statue of a Phoenix stood there, its wings spread wide.  
  
"Avifors," she said to it, almost wearily. The statue began to crumble as a real Phoenix emerged from it's cramped space in the rock. Lily watched it an awe, while James and Sirius stared at McGonagall, mouths open.  
  
"Well, go in! We don't have all day to stand around gaping at me," she said brusquely. James and Sirius continued to stare.  
  
"Y-you did wandless magic!" Sirius said weakly.   
  
"Yes, well, go *in*! Now!" she sort of pushed them all in the office that Lily recognized.  
  
"You all know why you are here *this* time, correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Lily, James, as Head Girl and Boy I *did* expect better of you."  
  
"You're not taking away our badges, are you?" Lily asked.  
  
"...No, Miss Evans, I suppose not. But I must impare on *both* of you the seriousness of what you have done. You will both recieve detentions...and thirty house points will be taken. Each."  
  
"Thirty?"  
  
"EACH?"  
  
"Would you care to make it fifty, Mister Potter?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"As for Mister Black here," Professor McGonagall motioned to Sirius, "he also, will be recieving detention. Sirius, you are to polish each trophey in the trophey room...fifty times. James and Lily...well, I have a special task for you. Come to my office tonight at nine 'o clock. And James, wear that blasted invisibility cloak. Dismissed." Lily, James and Sirius stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
"Hey, at least you two get detention together," said a sulky Sirius.  
  
"Oh shut-up," said Lily coldly. "I never wanted detention in the first place."  
  
"Little Miss PMS is back," Sirius murmered to James. Lily gripped her wand tightly, beginning to pull it out.  
  
"Short-tempered, that one," Sirius muttered. Lily wheeled around, her red hair fanning out behind her. Sirius's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Caninus!" Lily yelled, her wand out. Before Sirius could think of a way to protect himself, he mutated into a large Rottweiler wearing Sirius's robes. Lily grinned at the barking dog. But her smile vanished as the dog began to chase Lily and James down the stairs. Lily and James laughed as they looked back on the dog.  
  
"Are you going to turn him back?" asked James as he pulled her behind a tapestry. Lily smiled.  
  
"Not tonight." 


	7. Fireworks

Chapter 7: Fireworks  
  
  
  
"Oy, Professor McGonagall! It's us!" whispered a voice. Professor McGonagall opened her office door to let James and Lily in. James pulled the invisibility cloak off of them as they walked in.  
  
"So...what's this all about, Professor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well...some people in Hogsmeade have figured out how to get into the Shrieking Shack," she explained grimly.  
  
"But...but Remus--"  
  
"Precisely. Which is why we have to stop this. Some villagers are planning a break in tomorrow--"  
  
"The full moon!"  
  
"Yes. Your detention is this: you will be posting ads all over Hogsmeade about the Shack."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Anything so long as it's terrible, awful, and most importantly, discouraging people to go anywhere *near* that house. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall," Lily and James said.  
  
"I'll just ask you to nip down there with the cloak now. Please hurry, you're well past curfew."  
  
"Okay, we're off then." James grabbed Lily's hand and they walked out of her office. Lily raised her wand.  
  
"Lily, what the bloody--" James started.  
  
"Accio Lightningbolt!" she whispered. For a second, nothing happened. But then, a broomstick appeared in front of them.  
  
"Lily are you mad?"  
  
"No, just as sane as ever. Now c'mon, we'll make more progress on this thing of yours." James swung his leg over the broom, followed by Lily.   
  
"Count of three," James whispered, still covered by the invisibility cloak. "One...two...three!" He kicked off from the ground. Lily grabbed James around the waist for fear of sliding off.  
  
"Feels weird," Lily said as they flew into the Entrance Hall, "riding a broom inside Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't I know it," James muttered as they burst out of the double doors and into the castle grounds. The flew over the Whomping Willow, and before they knew it, they'd landed in Hogsmeade.   
  
"C'mon, let's go." Lily got out her wand, as did James. They walked around, writing messages on announcement boards with their wands.   
  
"Okay...how about...'if you're in the Shrieking Shack, you better watch your back. You might find yourself topsy-turvsy(A/N I guess that means upside-down...I head it somewhere.) for the ghost's won't show you mercy'," Lily suggested, now scribbling with her wand on the board.  
  
"Cryptic!" James complemented. "I think that's the last one...let's go."  
  
"Oh, what's the matter? Is Jamesie scared?" Lily teased.  
  
"No..." he mumbled.  
  
"Aw, come on. Let's go over to the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can plan some stuff for the school! We haven't done anything yet!"  
  
"Okay. Hop on," James climbed onto the broomstick, followed by Lily, who clutched his waist for dear life. They took off, soaring over Hogsmeade, the Willow, the grounds. And finally, they arrived. Lily dismounted the broom and raced over to sit on a row of bleachers.(A/N I know it doesn't have bleachers, I just added that. Or does it?)  
  
"Okay," she said once James sat down. "First, let's plan the next Hogsmeade visit. I was thinking maybe November eleventh. And then for an activity towards Christmas we could--"  
  
"Lily!" James said, holding up a hand to silence her. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear...what?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"N-nothing. You were saying?"  
  
"Er...right...we should have a Christmas Ball, and all years should be allowed to come...James...what're you doing?" James was moving closer to Lily. Lily blinked, unsure of what to do. He was getting closer...so Lily did the only thing that made sense...she leaned in too. Lily closed her eyes as thier lips met...fireworks exploded inside her head. 


	8. Back Together?

Chapter 8: Together Again?  
  
Lily pulled away quickly, but reluctantly. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, not quite knowing what to say. She pursed her lips.  
  
"James--" was all that she could say.   
  
"Lily...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I don't know why--" James said quickly, looking at his feet. After a moment, Lily's brain seemed to go back into working order.  
  
"Just what were you thinking?" she asked. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I--I don't know..." James said, his voice trailing.  
  
"But James! We're not together anymore! You *know* that!"  
  
"I know, Lily! I know."  
  
"Well if you *knew* that then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"....Because I miss you, Lily." Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Huh--"  
  
"I said I miss you! I'm sorry for what happened last year but you won't take sorry for an answer!"  
  
"James--I miss you too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I miss you. But as I've said before...I'm not sure if I'm *ready* or not."  
  
"Well you sure seemed ready when you kissed me."  
  
"WHAT? *YOU* KISSED *ME*!"  
  
"But you kissed me back," he said quietly. Lily flushed.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And did you like it?"  
  
"Erm...yeah, I--I did."  
  
"Fireworks?"  
  
"Yeah." They laughed. Lily sighed, then stood up quickly.  
  
"James! McGonagall! Curfew!" Lily whispered hoarsley. James stood up and grabbed the invisibility cloak, wrapping it around them both. They made their way to the castle and to the common room. Lily threw herself into a chair, panting.  
  
"So...how long're we gonna pretend nothing happened?" James asked, sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"I d'nno. But we better decide what we're going to do about this," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, I think we should--"  
  
"I know what *you* think," she snapped. "Sorry," she added.  
  
" 'S okay. Well then...what d'you think we should do?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure...I'm debating between get back together...or just be friends...but I'm not sure we can be *just friends* after that...display."  
  
"So...so what're you saying?" James asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Well...I'll probably regret this later...but...er...I think we should--should get back together." Lily couldn't help but grin at James's excited face. She stood up, brushing hair out of her face and yawning.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. G'night, James," she said, swooping down and pecking him on the lips. Then, she turned around and walked up the stone staircase to the girls' dormitories. James, still grinning, stood up also, and went up to his dormitory  
  
******  
  
Lily got up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed. The nasty rumours about her and James had stopped, and no one knew that they were back together. Not that it wasn't a secret, Lily could've told anyone she wanted. But she *felt* as though it were a secret, for some odd reason. With that thought inside her, she got dressed and flounced into the common room.  
  
"Good morning! How *is* everyone?" Lily asked cheerfully. Sirius looked at her as though fearful for her sanity, Remus arched an eyebrow, Ruby had a puzzled expression on her face, and James just grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Lily...are you taking the mickey?"(A/N did I spell that right?) Sirius asked her. Lily laughed and sat down beside James.   
  
"James--what's going on with her? Tell me she's not drunk," Remus said. He was looking rather pale and peaky.  
  
"No," James laughed. "Honestly, I have no idea what's wrong with her." Lily was now laughing manicaly.  
  
"Lily...it's okay...just calm down...we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey," Ruby said slowly. "Did she like, get in the way of a bad Cheering Charm or something?"  
  
"Phew...I'm okay...no, seriously Sirius...I'm just...so...happy!" Lily said, panting from laughing so hard. Sirius now looked horrified. Lily looked over James's shoulder, grinning. Professor McGonagall was striding across the common room to them.  
  
"Potter, Evans, there's a prefect meeting on the fourth floor, you're expected to attend. Why *are* you smiling so much, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall said. Lily's mouth hurt from grinning but she just couldn't stop.  
  
"She's taking the mickey, Professor," Sirius told her.  
  
"Am not!" said Lily, still grinning. She reached over James and hit Sirius hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Anyway...come along, you two, you're needed for the meeting," Professor McGonagall said strangely, still looking at Lily. James and Lily stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the portrait hole, holding hands.   
  
"So *that's* what it's about!" Sirius said, now grinning himself. Ruby smiled fondly at Remus, who returned it weakly.  
  
"What's the matter, Remus? Don't you feel well?" Ruby asked, eyes full of concern.  
  
"No, I don't feel well, now that you mention it," he said tiredly.  
  
******  
  
"Well...this meeting is to talk over any ideas for activities that the school can participate in," Professor McGonagall informed them. Lily and James sat at the head of the table while the prefects sat on the sides.  
  
"I have some ideas, Professor McGonagall!" Lily spoke, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?"  
  
"I thought that we could have a Christmas Ball...around Chritsmas, you know...and then maybe for Halloween we could...have sort of a trick-or-treat sort of thing around Hogsmeade with the first and second years, and the prefects and heads could keep an eye out for them, or something," she said, not stopping for breath.  
  
"An excellent idea! Well? Prefects, start copying this down!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Prefects began franticaly taking notes.  
  
"I also thought we could have an Easter Egg Hunt for the whole school--I know, a bit childish...but fun all the same. And maybe for the end-of-term--"  
  
"Potter," Professor McGonagall said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Have *you* any ideas for what we might do, or are all these Miss Evan's ideas?"  
  
"I erm--"  
  
"He helped me," Lily interupted, "with the Easter idea. We thought of it right after we er--served detention with you, Professor."  
  
"Yes, very well. Now, the dates of the next Hogsmeade weekend..." Professor McGonagall droned on about the dates of Hogsmeade and the conduct to be followed on trips there. James's hand found Lily's under the table and grasped it.  
  
"...On the thirteenth. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall said. Several sleeping prefects jumped in alarm. They all shook their heads. "Alright then, you're dismissed." Lily and James stood up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Evans, Potter, sit," Professor McGonagall said, her back turned to them. Lily and James sat back down, exchanging glances.  
  
"As Head Boy and Girl, you two must organize the events in question. The headmaster has been informed about the activities to take place--"  
  
"How does he know? We've only just had the meeting--" spoke up James.  
  
"--And as Halloween is next week," Professor McGonagall continued as though she hadn't heard him, "you two need to begin organizing to trick-or-treating. I expect you two know what you are doing. Now, out!" Lily and James stood up again and exited the room.  
  
"Seemed worked up about something, didn't she?" Lily said absently as they waited for the staircase to connect with the fifth floor.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what about," James replied. They climbed the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor and approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Pixie Dust," Lily said to the portrait as it swung open. Lily climbed through the portrait, followed by James.  
  
"SURPRISE!" 


	9. Surprise

Chapter 9: Surprise!!  
  
(A/N I haven't written any A/N's lately so...HERE YA GO!)  
  
"SURPRISE!" Lily blinked and looked around. Sirius, Ruby, Peter, and all the other Gryffindors were standing around, smiling at them. A large banner hung in the middle of the room that read: LILY AND JAMES REUNITE! Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Congrats!" Sirius roared, slapping James on the back and knocking his glasses off.  
  
"How did you know?" Lily asked, still laughing.  
  
"It wasn't *that* hard to figure out. James was grinning like an idiot and you were a mental case...not that there's a difference between that and your normal state--" Lily raised her wand threatingly, but grinning. Sirius led them over to a large table with a large assortment of foods; cakes, crisps, punch, and butterbeer were among them. (A/N crisps mean chips in England)  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Ruby called over the noise, making her way to the food table.  
  
"Yeah?" said Lily, brushing hair out of her face.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Ruby asked. Lily looked out the window to find a bright, full moon shining into the common room.  
  
"Erm...no, I haven't," Lily replied.   
  
"Why were you looking out the window just now?"  
  
"Oh, erm...because I thought I saw...Tawny! I thought I saw Tawny coming to the window."  
  
"Okay," Ruby said skepticaly and walked away. Lily took a deep breath, secretly wishing she'd told Ruby. She shook her head. **It's not my problem, it's Remus's and Ruby's.** she told herself. With that thought firmly in her head, she went to find James.  
  
"There you are," she said, grabbing his arm.   
  
"This is really something, isn't it?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know our getting back together would be this...this...big!"  
  
"I know." He kissed her quickly as Sirius came running up to them.  
  
"What's up?" James asked.  
  
"We all want you two to dance!" Sirius replied.  
  
"I don't dance," Lily said.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No, I don't! Well...I'm really tired, so I'm off to bed," Lily said, walking off.  
  
"NO! Dance! With James! C'mon, just one?" Sirius yelled, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Okay, just stop badgering me!" Sirius, amazingly, conjured a large boombox with his wand.  
  
"These things Muggles use...their amazing! You put in a little disk and they play music! Erm...Lily? You wouldn't happen to know how to work it, would you?" Sirius said, fiddling with the buttons.  
  
"Here," Lily said, stooping down beside him. "Give me the disk." She pressed the OPEN button and placed the disk in the CD holder. "Now press the button that says PLAY." Sirius pressed it, and a slow song emitted from the speakers.  
  
"Wow!" he said. He turned the volume knob up so the whole common room could hear it. Several students cleared a path in the middle of the room so Lily and Jame could dance. Lily linked her arm with James's as they walked to the center.  
  
Lily put her arms around James's neck as he slid his arms around her waist. She grinned at him and rested her head against his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart.  
  
"I really did miss you, Lily," James whispered in her ear, sending cold chills down her spine.  
  
"I missed you more," Lily whispered back, still smiling. She could feel the eyes of all the people in the common room upon her and James.  
  
"No, I missed you more," James whispered, laughing.  
  
"Okay, you win," Lily said. He kissed her again. Lily realized they had completly stopped dancing, as they were still kissing. She heard Sirius start a chant of, "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," and she heard Ruby say, "how do they breath?"   
  
Lily's head was spinning and her lungs ached but still she kissed him with all her might. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lily broke away, breathing heavily. Cheers filled the room.  
  
"That's a new record James, two minutes and thirteen seconds!" Sirius said, examining a stop-watch.  
  
"A new record?" Lily panted.  
  
"He's joking, the prat," James replied, also panting a bit.  
  
"Phew, now really, I'm off to bed," Lily said, standing up, but she fell back onto the floor from dizziness.  
  
"You okay, Lil?" Ruby said, helping her up.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" she said. Ruby laughed.  
  
"Okay...well I'll meet you in the dormitories later...night," Ruby said.   
  
"Okay." And with a final good-night kiss with James, she made her way to the dormitories.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" screamed a voice.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside..."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"  
  
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." A shrill laughter followed the last statement, and the woman screaming. Lily sat bolt up-right, panting. Her eyes darted around the dark room. **Where am I?** she thought. **I've had that dream before...what does it all mean?** She wiped sweat off her forehead as she rolled out of bed to get some water.  
  
Lily walked out of the dormitory and into the common room to think. As she sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, someone smoothed her hair. She jumped, balling her fists for protection, though she didn't use them.  
  
"God James, don't scare me like that!" Lily breathed. James put his hands around her fits and lowered them. She forced a laugh. "Oh, I--I just thought--"  
  
"Shhhh," James whispered. Lily looked around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"D'you hear that?"  
  
"Hear--hear what?"  
  
"Exactly." Lily sent James a puzzled look.  
  
"You are *very*, very complicating, James Potter," Lily said softly, smiling.  
  
"Not as complicating as you," he replied.  
  
"No, you're more complicating."  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"You are!"  
  
"*No*, you are."  
  
"Am not!" Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"You win," whispered James as Lily settled her head on James's chest.  
  
"Don't I always?" she whispered back, looking up at him. He grinned as his lips brushed hers.  
  
************  
  
"Sirius, hurry, someone's sent for McGonagall!"  
  
"Dammit! Well...we're going to have to do this...fast..."  
  
"Okay, here, I'll do it." Someone rapped Lily hard on the head. She felt something cold trickle down her head, her spine arching as it reached her back. Her eyes flew open.   
  
"What--what's going--" Lily began sleepily.  
  
"Shut up! McGonagall's coming--" said Ruby's voice. Lily's eyebrows contracted. What was she talking about?  
  
"Black, Moonshine--I know *you* know where Potter and Evans are," said the curt voice of Professor McGonagall. Lily stiffened against the soft rising and falling of James's chest.  
  
"N-no, haven't seen them all m-morning!" said Ruby nervously.  
  
"I'm finding that hard to believe," said McGonagall exasperatley.  
  
"Honestly Professor--last we saw them, they were down by the courtyard, best go and check there," said Sirius's confident voice.  
  
"Black, a student *came* to me and *told* me what they saw Evans and P--"  
  
"Well they're lying," said Ruby quickly, yet coldly.  
  
"You really think so, Miss Moonshine? You *really* think an eyewittness would *lie* about something this serious?"  
  
"Yes," said Ruby. "Go ask Severus Snape...Slytherin." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I shall," she said, and briskly walked out of the common room.  
  
"What was *that* all about?" Lily asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"Lily," said Ruby impatiently. "Are you that thick?"  
  
"Honestly! You can't tell me old Jamesie didn't try and do anything last night--" began Sirius, a sheepish grin spreading across his face.  
  
"What is wrong with you--with all guys? Is their main goal to get women in bed or--or to at least think about it? Gee Sirius, James *isn't* like that!" Lily lectured.  
  
"Yeah--whatever--I just thought of something," Ruby said slowly. Lily felt something hot trickle down her back, knowing the charm had lifted.  
  
"What's that, Ru?" Lily asked, pulling James up from the floor.  
  
"We are going to be in *so* much trouble, if McGonagall thinks we're lying..."  
  
"Are you thinking--" Sirius said, his grin more pronounced.  
  
"Yes," Ruby said briskly. "Veriterasum." 


	10. Snapie Reveals All

Chapter ten--Snapie Reveals All  
  
  
  
"Are you insane?" implored Sirius. Ruby glared at him.  
  
"No, I'm just as sane as you are...I take that back. I'm just as sane as a *normal* person."  
  
"So you're saying I'm demented?"  
  
"Why yes, I suppose I am--"  
  
"Shut up, the pair of you!" Lily yelled, causing James to wake up.  
  
"What's going on?" asked James sleepily, standing up beside them.  
  
"Ruby wants to poison Severus," Lily replied.  
  
"Not poison!" Ruby said impatiently. "It's Veritaserum--a truth potion. But...but how're we supposed to get him to lure Lily and James to fall asleep with each other?"  
  
"Are you *joking*?" James snorted. "He would give *anything* to get me in trouble. Sirius--you just go and tell Snape--anything....tell him to make a love potion or something, make him lure Lily and me to sleep with each other--"  
  
"James Potter!" Lily spoke up. "I will *not* get in bed with you!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"Oh, men, I don't know--just go, hurry! Tell him now! We don't have much time before McGonagall questions him."  
  
"Right," Sirius said hastily. "I'm off." He walked out of the common room.   
  
"But Ruby--where on earth are we going to get Veritaserum? It takes three months to--" Lily began.  
  
"Not to worry. I snuck some out of the Potions cupboard yesterday. I knew we'd need it for something," she shrugged.  
  
"Right then, let's get it out. Ruby, you go on. James and I will have to go down to the Great Hall--since Severus doesn't know our common room password. "  
  
"Okay. See you later!" Lily grabbed James's arm and led him out of the common room and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait," Lily said as they approached the door.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"We need to make it look like we're really in love...but not so much that we sleep with each other."  
  
"But we are!" said James indigantly.  
  
"Erm...yes, well...I s'ppose we are...but still, we don't display it to the public."  
  
"Right...I have a plan."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Just do what I say...c'mon, let's go!" James grabbed Lily's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They walked into the Hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. Lily spotted Sirius standing by Severus, whispering in his ear.  
  
"What happens now?" asked Lily, buttering a piece of toast casually.  
  
"Er...okay. Wait 'till Snivellus is looking this way...come on...okay, put down the toast," James muttered. Lily placed the toast onto her plate.  
  
"Okay...now what hap--" James silenced her with a kiss, taking her by surprise. The innocent, soft kiss turned almost at once into a forceful kiss. Lily looked up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was now striding toward them.  
  
"*Damn*," Lily said into James's mouth. He broke away.  
  
"What...holy sh--"  
  
"POTTER-AND-EVANS-STRAIGHT-TO-MY-OFFICE-RIGHT-NOW!" McGonagall shrieked, grabbing them by the neck of their robes. James glanced over at Severus, who was now walking out of the hall. Sirius grinned and flashed a thumbs-up. James nodded and smiled.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them into her office(again). Lily sat down and stared at her feet. She didn't realize that this would get her into trouble...  
  
"Explain yourselves...both of you!" McGonagall spluttered.   
  
"Wow, your so mad you aren't even talking in complete sentences," James said. Lily pursed her lips at James's comment. /You idiot/ she thought.  
  
"Mr. Potter you are ALREADY in a LOT of trouble, do not make matters worse for you NOW."  
  
"P-Professor, I can explain--" Lily started.  
  
"Miss Evans, that is *all* I have heard from the pair of you this year. Your innapropriate behavior has *got* to stop!"  
  
"I kn-know Professor, and we're really very sorry...well...me more then him--"  
  
"What?" James yelped. "You don't think I'm sorry too?"  
  
"No," Lily said calmly. "Because apparently I'm the only one who takes being Head Girl seriously."  
  
"You don't think I take being Head Boy seriously?"  
  
"No, I don't. You're always getting into trouble, detention, whatever. And then you drag *me* into it."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the bickering couple. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up, her eyes shining with tears threatning to erupt. James ran his hand through his hair exasperatley.  
  
"Now, I know what Potter here is capable of, and I finally see how Miss Evans gets dragged in to Potters' shananagans. James...detention for two weeks with me. And...I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your Head Boy badge while you serve it."  
  
"WHAT?" James roared.  
  
"But he--" Lily started.  
  
"Silence. Both of you. Straight to your dormitories...now." Lily and James stood up and exited the office sulkily.  
  
"What was *that* all about?" James asked as they climbed the staircase to the seventh floor.  
  
"What?" Lily replied distractedly.  
  
" 'You don't take being Head Boy seriously' ," mocked James.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." Lily said, flushing. They approached the Fat Lady.   
  
"Pixie D--" James started, but was interupted.  
  
"Hey Evans, Potter!" shouted a cold voice somewhere behind them. Lily froze.  
  
"Snivellus," James said curtly, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"So are you two going to pack your bags?" Snape sneered as he approached them. "Or to do a bit of shagging--" James lunged for him, but Lily held him back.  
  
"STOP--JAMES--NO!" Lily said, struggling to hold back James.  
  
"I bet you'd just *love* to get that Mudblood in bed, Potter," Snape said softly. Lily released James and lunged for Snape herself. She tackled him, knocking him down onto the ground, Lily on top of him. Then, Sirius and Ruby rounded the corner, both freezing at the sight of Lily and Snape.  
  
"Erm..." Ruby said, a horrified expression on her face. Lily tossed her red hair and stood up, breathing hard.   
  
"I just--" started Lily.   
  
"SNAPE!" yelled a voice. A voice that sounded similar to--  
  
"McGonagall!" said all four of them.   
  
"Ruby! Give him the potion, quick!" Lily whispered as she and James rushed into a nearby broom cupboard. Ruby's hand dived inside her robes and pulled out the potion. She stooped down where Severus was laying and suffed the bottle into his mouth. As soon as she drained the bottle into a gagging Severus, she flew around the corridor where Sirius was hiding.  
  
"Snape, why are you on the ground boy, get up! I have a question to ask!" Lily heard McGonagall say. She stuffed her face into James's shoulder to keep from laughing.  
  
"Y-yes, Professor McGonagall," said Snape in a dull voice.  
  
"Did you really trick James and Lily into falling asleep in their common room?"  
  
"Yes. Then Lily jumped on me...she *is* the hottest Mudblood I've *ever* met."  
  
"Very--very well then," Professor McGonagall said strangely. "Come with me."   
  
As soon as Lily was sure they were gone, she burst out of the cupboard, followed by James.  
  
"Well now, THAT was interesting," said Lily conversationaly.  
  
"Yeah," said James gruffly. "C'mon, let's go to the common room." 


	11. The Marauder who Shagged me

Chapter 11: The Marauder who Shagged Me  
  
(A/N HA! I have FINALLY come up with an EXCELLENT chapter name!  
  
I love it! omg, it's awesome! Oh yeah! **Does the Cabbage Patch**  
  
Whooo, I am OKAY! Well...enjoy! Oo yeah..and sorry for the delat...  
  
You guys have probably given up on me!! No! Keep R&R!! Please..?)  
  
"I am SICK and TIRED of waiting for Remus once every month!" complained Ruby one evening in the common room. James was out at Quidditch Practice, so the threesome were alone for the evening. Lily and Sirius exchanged uneasy glances.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure all of us are...but he *has* got that sick aunt," said Lily.   
  
"Anyway," Sirius said hastily, attempting to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters, "how's that homework for Flitwick going?"  
  
"Finished," replied Lily absently, staring into the fire.   
  
"Er...something the matter?" Ruby asked.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Lily, there *has* to be *something* wrong with you."  
  
"I just feel like...like it's *my* fault that James lost his Head Boy badge." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, it was him who snogged you in the Great Hall! Even I know not to do that! That's what the broom cupboards are for," he said, a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Sirius!" Ruby said playfully, whacking him on his head.  
  
"And dormitories...Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...the cellar of Hogsmeade...because then you have whipped cream, and the occasional cherry..."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily and Ruby shouted.  
  
"We don't want any part in your sick, whipped creamish visions," Lily said, reaching in her bag for a quill and some parchment.  
  
"Ah...I don't know..." Ruby muttered under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said, emerging with a copy of Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly, though only Sirius seemed to notice.  
  
"Oh...okay. Anybody need help with Transfiguration?" Lily asked in a slightly cheerier mood.  
  
"You're actually HELPING us?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Well...just this once."  
  
******  
  
Sirius sat in front of the fire, masaging his temples. What Ruby had said earlier troubled him. /"Ah...I don't know.../ kept running through his head.   
  
"Maybe she really *is* sick of Remus," he said to himself. He sighed. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago. Sirius was sure he was the only one up--  
  
"Sirius? You're still awake?" said a soft voice. He turned his neck so quickly it cracked. Ruby was standing at the top of the stairs and was making her way down to Sirius.  
  
"Ow...yeah...what're you doing up?" he asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she responded, sitting down beside him.   
  
"Oh," said Sirius, staring into the grate. Ruby sighed.  
  
"I've...been thinking..." she said quietly. Sirius looked up at her.  
  
"About..."  
  
"About...Remus."   
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Where does he *really* go every month? I'm beginning to become suspicious and--"  
  
"We've told you--*he's* told you that he has a sick aunt. You don't believe us, you don't believe him," Sirius concluded simply.  
  
"It's not that!" Ruby replied, her eyes overbright.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Aside from him visiting his sick aunt...I--I think...I think that Remus and I should...should break things off."   
  
Sirius stared blankly at her.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked, attempting to retain his temper.  
  
"Because...well...because I just feel...well...I don't know...it's just that I've--that I've--"  
  
"Well, spit it out!"  
  
"I think I've fallen for someone else," she whispered. Sirius's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh...who--who've you fallen for?" he asked in a would-be casual voice.  
  
"To tell you the truth...I...I think I'm falling...for you."   
  
Sirius's eyes were now as round as Galleons. He blinked.  
  
"M-me--?"  
  
"Yes, but I understand, you wouldn't go out with me...I'm breaking up with your best friend, why should you date me?" Ruby said quickly, shuffling her feet.  
  
"I never said I *wouldn't* date you," Sirius said quietly. /What the hell do you think you're doing?/ his brain seemed to say. /She's bloody gorgeous...why would I *miss* an oppertunity like this?/ his heart argued.  
  
"What--what are you saying?" Ruby said slowly.  
  
"That I...erm...that is to say...will go out with you--?" Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Okay," said Ruby. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So...erm...what do we do now?" asked Ruby awkwardly. Inside Sirius, all was cold. He seemed to be under the Imperius Curse as he leaned toward's Ruby's face. Automaticaly, Ruby leaned in too. His lips brushed hers. His insides immediatley turned from cold to warm. He continued to kiss her for about three more minutes before he broke away.  
  
"I don't know what got over me--" he began, but was silenced by Ruby's lips. Ruby slid her arms around Sirius's neck, while his went around her waist. Almost immediatley after this regular kiss, Sirius thought he ought to try a full-frontal snog(A/N full-frontal snog in england is like...kissing with ALL the trimmings. Kinda like frenching in the USA. For more information on Full frontal snogging, read Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging by Georgia(?)..)  
  
Ruby seemed to go with Sirius's plan. They were kissing passionatley, almost dangerously. They rolled off the scarlett sofa they had been laying on, and were rolling around on the floor, knocking over endtables and bumping into chairs. Ruby wrapped her leg around Sirius's waist, and Sirius had his hands up her shirt(A/N mind you, their still snogging...see...this is MULTI-TASKING!).   
  
Before either of them knew it, they were unbuttoning each other's robes(A/N still snogging!). They threw aside their discarded clothing and fumbled their way to the nearest couch...and...well...any idiot can guess what happens next.  
  
******  
  
"Cover them up, that's *really* disturbing!"  
  
"No! No! Sirius isn't a virgin anymore! Nooooooo!"  
  
"I was saving myself for him! What's the meaning of life now?"  
  
"Ruby was such a good girl..."  
  
"Good witch gone bad..."  
  
"Oh my God, James!"  
  
"Ru-Ruby?"  
  
The common room was full of commotion the next morning(A/N commotion? where the heck did that come from?). Lily, who had expected a normal morning, was genuinely shocked as she entered the common room. On the couch nearest to the fire place lay Sirius and Ruby, completley naked, and sound asleep.   
  
Lily ran down the stairs over to the sleeping couple. For once in her life she did not know a spell to cover them up. So she did the only thing that didn't really make sense.  
  
"JAMES! OUT HERE! NOW!" she yelled. Three minutes later, James came storming into the common room.  
  
"What's u--what in the name of Merlin?" James said, looking at the two. Ruby began to stir. Lily saw her eyes open slowly, almost curiously...and then--  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ruby shrieked. Lily took off her Hogwarts robe and lent it to Ruby to..er.."cover" herself up. Ruby was as red as the scarlet on the robes, even under her dark skin. Lily sighed shakily as James stared awkwardly at Sirius.  
  
"Ruby," Lily said urgently. "Did--did you--?"  
  
"YES!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You didnt!" Lily replied exasperatley.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Did he..." Lily lowered her voice, "he didn't...rape you...did he?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"S-So you...let him..."  
  
"YES LILY!"  
  
"Okay! Calm down! Oh Ruby..." Lily wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder and patted her on the back. She looked over. Lily gasped so fast she choked. For coming right toward them was a confused looking--  
  
"REMUS!" Lily said in a high-pitched voice. "Remus..."  
  
"What's going on here, Lily?" Remus asked slowly, his gaze falling upon the sobbing Ruby.  
  
"Remus..." was all she could say.  
  
"Sirius and I...slept with each other, Remus," Ruby whispered, though half muffled by sobs.  
  
"Sirius...what?"   
  
"And we had sex."  
  
"You and...Sirius?"  
  
"And if anyone has the right to break up it's you and me...dump me, Remus...it's all my fault."  
  
"All your...fault?"  
  
"Y-yes." Ruby raced off to the dormitories. Lily pursed her lips as she wheeled around to face a stunned Remus.  
  
"Lil-Lily?" Remus asked weakly.  
  
  
  
"Yes Remus?" Lily asked wearily.  
  
"Is this all really happening?"   
  
"Remus...I--yeah...it is..." Remus, staring blankly, walked absently up the stone staircase and into the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Lily! Lily...Professor McGonagall," gasped James, rushing up to her. "She's coming..." Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open, and Professor McGonagall came storming in.  
  
"She's here," Lily whispered fearfully. Her eyes darted around the room. Sirius was still dozing on the couch, completely naked, and Ruby lay weeping on the floor, the covered by Lily's robes.  
  
"RUBY MOONSHINE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor McGonagall roared. The whole common room fell deadly silent. Lily's heart thumped against her chest.  
  
"I'm..srry...don'tmowwhathappend," Ruby managed to say.  
  
"SPEAK CLEARLY MOONSHINE!"  
  
"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" Ruby shouted, her voice shaking.   
  
"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH MISS MOONSHINE! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR EACH OF THOSE INVOLVED IN YOUR...YOUR...FUNFILLED NIGHT!"  
  
"Does she think Ruby had a threesome or something?" James muttered.  
  
"RUBY MOONSHINE...IN MY OFFICE...WITH BLACK...AND EVANS."   
  
"Professor...I didn't do--" Lily said confused.  
  
"I KNOW THAT MISS EVANS, BUT THERE ARE THINGS THAT NEED DISCUSSING!" Lily's eyes widened as she followed McGonagall out the portrait hole. She suspected Ruby was waking Sirius. Lily's stomach was in her throat.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked so briskly that Lily had to occasionaly run to catch up. They finally reached her office. Professor McGonagall opened the door so hard it slammed against the wall. Lily walked into the room cautiously.   
  
"Why--why did I have to come--" Lily said quietly.  
  
"Because Miss Evans," McGonagall replied, rubbing her temples wearily. "I need some questions answered."  
  
"I don't know anything that happened last night--"  
  
"I know that. Was Ruby--that is to say--did Ruby...oh, I'm no good at this. Did Ruby wear something to...'protect' herself?"   
  
Lily stared strangely at Professor McGonagall, thinking of how strange it was to be sitting here talking almost sanely to a professor about this.  
  
"I don't know. Like I said, I wasn't there when it happened."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Evans. You can leave now."  
  
Lily walked out of the office, a queesey feeling in the pit of her stomach. 


	12. Of Igloos and Hot Chocolate

Chapter 12: Of igloos and hot chocolate  
  
(a/n yes I know, it's been forever since I've updated last. School is keeping me busy. As a matter of fact, I should be doing a social studies report now...but...what the hey. R/R!!)  
  
"Mmmm," Lily mumbled. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Once her eyes were cleared of all crusties, she looked around. The three other girls in her dormitory were gathered around the window. Lily got up to see what was happening.  
  
"Morning," Lily said, forcing back a yawn. "What's going--?"  
  
"It's Ruby!" said Chairity Lennix.  
  
"Where?" Lily asked quickly, pushing people away from the window so she could see.  
  
"There! Walking with McGonagall!" whispered Luemma Watson. Lily peered out the window. Ruby was indeed walking across the snow-covered grounds with Professor McGonagall. Lily's brows furrowed.  
  
Lily quickly pulled on her winter cloak and raced out of the dormitories and into the common room, where James and Sirius were engaging in a rousing game of chess, while Remus stared into the fire. James quickly stood up, knocking over the chess board.  
  
"Morning Lils!" James said.  
  
"Can't talk," Lily said distractedly as she made for the portrait hole.  
  
"Not even a good morning snog?" James asked, slightly put out.  
  
"Can't kiss," Lily replied as she walked out of the common room and raced down to the entrance hall and onto the cold, snowy grounds.  
  
She walked over to the courtyard. Fresh snow was falling from the grey sky, sprinkling Lily with snowflakes. Lily was just about to round the corner to the courtyard, when she heard Professor McGonagall's voice.   
  
"...Really shouldn'tve. Gotten you into a lot of trouble, hasn't it?" came McGonagall's voice. Lily leapt behind a large shrub as Ruby and Professor McGonagall walked out of the courtyard.  
  
"Yes...I suppose," Ruby said cooly.  
  
"And Dumbledore has warned you of the dangers you've put yourself at risk, as well as Mr. Black?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Has," Professor McGonagall lowered her voice. "Has Dumbledore taken you to Saint Mungos yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When is he taking you?"  
  
"I really don't know...actually, to tell you the truth, I'd rather not...erm...*go* with Professor Dumbledore to Mungos. I'd sort of...much rather...go with--with you. If it's okay," she added quickly.  
  
"I see. Have you been to a...erm...what is it those Muggles call it?"  
  
"Something like a--gyna-whosiwhatsit?"  
  
"Mm. Yes. Well. Close enough."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Okay. I'm free tomorrow...I guess that'd be a good time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes at the strangeness of the conversation Ruby and Professor McGonagall just had. She watched Ruby and Professor McGonagall disapear into the entrance hall. She walked out of the shrubs, the snow crunching beneath her feet. James, Sirius and Chairity were running towards her from the entrance hall.  
  
"LILY!" James shouted as he ran full speed at her.  
  
"James--James, what the--!" Lily started, but James had collided with her, knocking her into the snow. Lily laughed along with James.  
  
"What's the word with Ruby?" James asked.  
  
"McGonagall's taking her to St. Mungo's for some tests...I overheard," Lily admitted.  
  
"Ah, now now Lilykins, were you *really* eavesdropping?" Sirius said playfully.  
  
"Yes...I was. McGonagall also said something about you," Lily replied cooly.  
  
"What?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"She said something about...how you as well as Ruby were at risk."  
  
"Risk for what?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily snapped, "or I would've told you." Sirius hung his head. There was a very awkward silence. Lily stared up at James, who was still on top of her, in a straddling position.  
  
"So," Chairity said, trying to lighten the mood. "Know what an igloo is?"  
  
The other three stared at each other. Chairity, coming from a Muggle family, would know.  
  
"It's a house of ice," Chairity explained to the confused group. "You have to mold the snow in the shape of a dome. Then you crawl inside and...it's warm."  
  
"Cool. Let's make one," Lily said, trying to lift Sirius's spirits.   
  
"Okay," Sirius mumbled in agreement.   
  
"Let's make it a contest," Lily said. "The first one to build their igloo wins."  
  
"Okay," the group said in agreement.  
  
"We can have teams!" Chairity suggested. "Lily can be on my team. Y'know...girls versus boys."  
  
"Okay!" James said. "Count of three! One..."  
  
"D'you know HOW to make an igloo James?" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Two...not a clue."  
  
"THREE!"  
  
Chairity and Lily sprinted off to a mound of snow near the frozen lake. They grabbed handfulls and began molding their igloos. Lily shaped the snow into blocks while Chairity grabbed more snow. Lily started piling the blocks into neat rows.  
  
James and Sirius jogged over to the skirts of the Forbidden Forest. Snow-covered trees towered above them. Some trees were even bent over from the weight of the snow. James observed this, and quickly came up with a plan.  
  
"Padfoot," James said. His eyes gleamed as he stared at a certain cluster of bent trees. Sirius nodded, and they began to gather snow and pour it all over the trees. After about five minutes, James collapsed.  
  
"We'll never get finished in time!" he moaned.  
  
"Nobody said we couldn't use magic," Sirius grinned. James whipped out his wand and said quietly, "adlevatio ningues," and a large patch of snow lifted into the air and fell ontop of the trees. James and Sirius grinned at each other as they stood back to admire their work, and then ran off to Lily and Chairity by the lake, who were half way through building their own igloo.  
  
  
  
" 'Lo girls!" said James as he approached the hard-working team. Lily froze in the middle of molding a block of snow and Chairity stopped in mid-grab.  
  
  
  
"You're not telling me that you're...you're...finished?" Lily said, her mouth agate.  
  
  
  
"Sure are," Sirius said cheerfully. "Come, look for yourselves!"  
  
  
  
Lily and Chairity got up and followed James and Sirius with suspicious looks on their faces. James ran in front of the igloo and Sirius bounded behind him.   
  
  
  
"Ta-daa!" James shouted, throwing his arms up. Lily eyed the igloo. /Wow, I have to admit, theirs *is* better/ Lily thought.  
  
  
  
"Nice," Lily said without showing too much enthusiasum.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it though?" Sirius said, beaming at his creation. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you win," Lily said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Don't I always?" James replied, playfully punching her in the arm. Lily grinned in spite of herself as they made their way up to the castle, holding James's hand.  
  
************  
  
Lily sat in front of the common room fire, occasionally gazing out the window as the snow softly fell and slowly covered the darkened grounds. She couldn't get to sleep. She'd been thinking about Ruby and Professor McGonagall's conversation. Lily was so worried about Ruby...and Sirius.   
  
There was a rustle of robes from behind her. She automaticaly turned her head. James stood there in his bathrobe, grinning at her.  
  
"James!" Lily said. "Didn't I tell you *not* to sneak up on me like that?"  
  
"I don't recall," James said, pretending to think. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what're you doing up?" Lily asked, scooting over to make room for James on the sofa.  
  
"Ahh, I just couldn't sleep. Hey, wanna go down to my award-winning igloo?"  
  
"James, it's after curfew--"  
  
"You're forgetting, my sweet, that *we* are the Head boy and girl, thus giving us permission to be out after curfew," James said in an official-like tone. Lily laughed.  
  
"Okay. Let me go change into my winter cloak. Be back in a flash," Lily said as she sped up the stairs and into her dormitory. She changed silently and raced back into the common room.  
  
"Right then," James said. "Let's get under the cloak."  
  
"I thought you said we--"  
  
"I lied. So come on." Lily walked over to James and he covered them both with the invisibility cloak. James led the way as they slid out of the common room, snaked down the halls, and slithered out the front doors to the grounds.  
  
Lily laced her fingers with James's as they walked over to the igloo. James bent down and rolled into the igloo, the cloak falling off of both of them. Lily rolled in after him, but was stopped in mid-roll by James's lips. Her body went from very cold and numb--to warm and numb. She gave in to his kiss. James pulled Lily in the igloo all the way, still kissing her.   
  
James stopped. Lily blinked.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly.   
  
"I'm just not sure we should be doing this," James replied.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...well...I look at Sirius and Ruby and wonder...could that happen to us?"  
  
"Someday, James. But not now." Lily made to kiss him again be he stopped her.  
  
"But Lily...there's so much passion between us."  
  
"Oh James, don't flatter yourself."  
  
"Seriously Evans...I don't want something to happen to me...or worse...you."  
  
"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't."  
  
"Well...since you don't know...can we pick of where we left off?"  
  
"Mmmm...okay!" James rolled over and kissed Lily hungrily. And their passion became more intense as the midnight hours grew to dawn. 


End file.
